


These Puns Are Paw-ful

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [124]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The ocelot-related scheme had to come sooner or later.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 17





	These Puns Are Paw-ful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in November 2020. Prompt: Pause.

"And... pause!" Heinz's voice calls as you slip into his apartment, with just enough authority in his tone that you freeze on instinct. He steps out from the shadows, with- "Get it? Because I have _paws_ now." -oversized paw-shaped gloves on his hands.

You roll your eyes, not caring if he sees. What is he scheming _this_ time?

Clapping his... paws... together with a muffled noise, he grins. "I bet you're wondering, what's with the gloves? You see, it all started when I was being _raised by ocelots_ -"

This again.

"You remember _that_ backstory, don't you? Anywho, I was _thinking_..."


End file.
